


Proposition

by jjgyus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mingyu's annoying but you love him, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjgyus/pseuds/jjgyus
Summary: in which you are stubborn and Mingyu is in love





	Proposition

“I can’t believe this.”

“Jesus Christ, Mingyu, it’s 2am—“

“I cannot, for the life of me, believe that after your fourth jerk of the month, you still went with this one when, literally, I exist.” 

You yawned and pulled your night robe tighter around you. It’s two in the morning and winter was just around the corner, yet somehow, one Kim Mingyu was standing in your doorway in sweatpants, a dark sleeveless shirt, and a baseball cap. “What’s wrong with you, lady?”

Your response was a roll of your eyes. It’s not like he was waiting for any at all anyway. The guy was already pushing his way past you right into your apartment. You closed the front door and leaned your forehead against it. You’re going to kill him. 

You followed Mingyu who went straight to your kitchen. He took a glass from your cupboard, rummaged your fridge for a second, and finally settled on water (like there was anything else in that thing). He sat on a bar stool opposite where you stood before finally looking at you dead in the eyes. 

“Date me, you coward.” 

You snorted at him. You leaned on the counter behind you and crossed your arms. “Why are you still going on about this?”

Mingyu almost choked on his drink. He looked at you in disbelief, and scoffed like the little drama queen that he is. “Why? Well, hm, let me think. Are you dating me already?”

“No.”

”Then there we go!” 

“Can you please stop whining. My neighbors always complain when you’re around.”

He downed the rest of his drink, completely ignoring your remark. You shake your head and chuckled.

“I’m being serious, stop laughing.” You made a move to take his cup when he snatched it instantly, making a face at you, which you returned with another eyeroll. Your head hurt. “You bring home all these douchebags on a weekly basis,” he went on. “Was I supposed to just here and watch?”

“So what, you thought of bringing matters into your own hands and show me what a ‘real man’ is?”

“Exactly that, mon amour.”

“And for what?”

“The fuck kinda question is that?”

You laughed again, louder this time, sleep gone from your being. You walked to him and hugged him from behind. He was so warm, a stark contrast from the harsh cold outside. He was still perched on the stool, so you were able to fit your cheek on the nape of his neck. This was your Mingyu. “You don’t have to do it, you weirdo.”

He placed his hands over yours and unclasped them. He then turned his seat to face you. He replaced your arms around him and pouted. Only Mingyu can make being six feet tall and pouting socially acceptable. 

“Is it really so hard for you to believe that I’m crazy about you?”

Your breath caught in your throat. Is it?

You’ve known Mingyu for three years. And in that timeline, you discovered two important things: first, the guy is the fucking love of your life. You don’t know when you realized it, much less when you finally admitted it to yourself, but he is; and second, he never beats around the bush, always straightforward. But he was also very fickle. So when he first told you that he liked you a year ago, you didn’t know how to take it. It wasn’t that you didn’t find it to be true— you felt it in the way he was with you, he made sure of that. It was just that you questioned how long it will last, with your trust issues and insecurities, and his curiosity and thirst to try anything and everything he possibly could. 

But for crying out loud, it’s been a year. When are you going to stop being a little bitch yourself and just let someone love you? 

The longer you didn’t answer, the harder he glared at you, although it was as threatening as a tiny puppy barking. 

“Is it because we’re friends? You made a pass at Hosh once why can’t you make a pass at me? One date, man. I’ll bring you flowers. I’ll let you borrow the rest of my hoodies. I say ‘the rest’ because you already have half of them anyway. Dude, this is literally soulmate culture. Come on, just one. And if that doesn’t work out for you, then fine. We can pretend this never happened and you can go back to your weekly dose of assholes. But until then,” he sighed. “Give me one date because, again, if you haven’t caught on, I am head over ass in love with you.”

This was Mingyu, your Mingyu. 

“Dumbass,” you whispered, shaking your head. “You fucking dumbass.” Your hands were shaking and probably grossly sweating. 

You both stared at each other without a word until finally, he sighed. “Alright. I know my way out.” 

He was about to stand up when you pressed your hands on his lap and held him in place. 

“No, stupid. You win. I’m fucking in love with you, too.”

It seemed like forever and you almost wanted to take it back, but just when you’re about to, the corners of his mouth began to tug upwards. “Really?” he said, and by then he was beaming. “You’re not just saying that, so I’d stop bothering you?”

You glared at him. “You’re so annoying.”

“No, no, no. Seriously, I think I missed the part where you told me you’re in love with me. Can you repeat that, please? It’s important.”

“I’m going to punch you right in the nose.”

He threw his head back in laughter. You’re going to hear it from your neighbors again in the morning for sure. “Close enough.”

You smiled. What the fuck just happened?

Mingyu’s gaze dropped as he leaned in, his smile never faltering. Your heart was so embarrassingly loud, but it didn’t matter as much as Mingyu’s lips at last touching yours. 

A millisecond into the kiss, he pulled away so quickly, too quickly that you thought you did something wrong. “What?” You said, shock and panic evident.

“Uh, hold on. Okay—” He was giggling! Your heart felt like it was going to explode.

He placed his hand over his chest. “I can’t believe I just kissed you.” He was heaving and smiling and taking your breath away. “I think I’m gonna have a heart attack.“

Before you could cry at how perpetually endearing this whole person was, he took your face into his hands and captured your lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I tweeted that Mingyu would be the type to stop and laugh mid-first kiss because he's too happy. I couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> This is the first of my works that I've ever posted! uwu


End file.
